Death isn't the Only Thing
by TravlersTails
Summary: Sonic and Amy's son, Mattie had disspeared, and 12 years later, twins Sonia and Manik are being swept away by the same force that stole away Mattie, and they soon realize, Death isn't the only thing... Fake SonAmy and SonicxKnuckles and OCxKnuckles


_**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own any characters whatsoever, however if some of my own characters pop up I do own those.

_**Warning:**_ Yes, some of the characters are gay, so my friend, take my advice, close this window if it bothers you that much.

This is my second fanfiction, and I am simply making this to replace the old "things beyond thought"… But Knuckles is still in it (squee)! But a different story totally. And a very long beginning, just so you know. It might be a little too slow for the impatient ones, but you'll see.

**Prologue**

_A small boy sits in a bamboo whickered chair, his arms crossed and his brows locked in place. He was listening, to a sound that is calming yet depressing. Rain, of course, drips down the windows ceil, like blood drips off a fing_er _tip when pricked. His light emerald iris had coldness to them, like grass covered in frost. His lips formed a frown, pressed firmly together, as if they had stuck. His shoeless feet dangled off the chair, for he was too short for such a chair. _

"_Alright, Mattie, down you go," a older hedgehog said, picking the boy up out of his chair. The boy Mattie only scowled at this, "Daddy let me stay up there," he whined. The older one chuckled, "Oh, fine! You can stay up there," he picked him up again and placed at the boy's rightful place. _

_The older one wore a smile, but he was sad inside. Extremely sad, in fact. The seaweed green eyes once bright as spring fields, now died into the murky color it was. His smile was weak, like if he were to smile any longer, it would break in half and fall over into a wailing cry. His spines, once a electrifying cobalt, sank to a deep grayish blue. _

_Another one, a woman, comes hopping down the staircase. She, too is sad. Her face tried to project its own beauty but layers and layers of products have been piled on the poor thing. Her eyes were cheap, they didn't mean to be, for in her heart, she was very enlightened. But, as she feels, she can't be they way she wishes to be._

"_Momma!" Mattie reached up to her. She picked him up, "I'm here, my sweetie," she said, in a different, high pitched tone. The sad man had another piece of his soul chipped away, again. He sighed, he wasn't a good father, he always knew that, even when he was young and reckless. He felt like he wasn't really loved in this family. _

"_I'll… I'll be in my study…" He announced to the household. _

"_Daddy, can we play?" Mattie smiled, "You can be the engine, if you want," _

_He looked at the boy's face, beaming and bright. He shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Mattie, we can play some other time…" He turned, heading for the nearest door._

"_Sonic… What's wrong with you?" the woman asked. Sonic cocked his head toward her, "Nothing, Amy, I'm absolutely fine," he lied. He opened the door, and as he shut it, Amy decided to speak, "Sonic, seriously, what is wrong?"_

_The door swung open, he stood, blinded with pain, he yelled, "I said, I'm fine! Stop asking!" and he slammed it close. There was a small click and the door was locked._

_Amy looked at the closed door. Was it me? She asked herself, did I do this to him? Questions like this whirled around her head. She put down Mattie, "You can play by yourself, Mommy needs to think for a little while, okay?" And with that, she turned and headed upstairs, to her room, as her husband did, she closed it and locked herself in it. And then, she cried. _

_Mattie wondered why his parents simply got up and walked away. He walked up to the door which his father had imprisoned himself in and knocked. They were soft clumsy taps, like they kind of tap a pencil would make by a student concentrating on a tough problem. Not a word, only a thick silence of the door hung in the air. So Mattie tried again, a little harder this time. _

"_Go away." A gruff response came from the door. Mattie cocked his head. That couldn't be his daddy, his daddy was a lot nicer, and doesn't sound like that._

"_Daddy?" Mattie asked cautiously. _

"_I said, go away." The voice cracked, and burst into hiccupping sobs. No, Mattie thought, Daddy doesn't cry like that, so that defiantly is not my Daddy, he smiled to himself. He decided to check his mother, so he crawled up the stairs, all the way to the top. He gave his light taps again, hoping she was there._

_Only a sobs were there._

"_Mommy?"_

_No answer_

"_Mommy?"_

_No answer. Mattie felt tears weld up in his eyes._

"_Mommy…?" His voice got a little more desperate._

_No answer._

_This time, he screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Please come out!"_

_Nothing happened. _

"_Ignoring you, eh?" A deep, bellowing voice said behind him. Mattie turned, tears mixed with snot ran down his face. _

"_Mattie, right?" the voice asked. He nodded. _

_A man in stood, tall, broad shouldered and covered in black. Mattie stood in awe, "Are… are you an angel?" He asked. The man shook his head, "No, I'm more of the opposite." The boy gulped, "A… A diamond?" the man laughed at this, "Oh, no. I'm no where near that." _

"_Then who are you?" Mattie asked him. The man bent down to Mattie's level, and smiled, "It all depends."_

"_Depends? On what?"_

"_On whatever you want to call me, whatever you think I should be," he lightly patted Mattie's head._

"_So, if I wanted you to be an angel, you could?" Mattie blinked._

"_If that is so, I can." His smile showed teeth this time. They were sharp, like little knives poking out of his gums. _

"_I want you to be and angel, and help Mommy and Daddy." Mattie told him. With a burst of darkness, black raven like wing burst out of the man's back, and a dark, menacing halo appeared over his head. _

"_I will stay with you, Mattie, forever. Your parents don't deserve help." _

"_They don't?"_

"_No, they have done this to themselves, they don't need saving." _

"_So I'm going to be saved?"_

"_Yes, more than saved."_

"_Yes, you are going to be saved."_

_And with a flash of darkness, they were gone, only one raven feather was left of them. _

SO HOW WAS IT!

I need to know, plleeeaaasseeeeeee!

Reviews would be nice! And if I misspelled something, blame spell check, not me, okay?

:D and yes, I can be a Amy basher, but I try not to be. Amy's good, but too… cheerful for me. And Sonic's emo too, just so you know. HAHAHAHA.


End file.
